Hellfire
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Lenalee crece, y está toda hecha de piernas largas, curvas sinuosas y peligrosas./KomuixLenalee./ Esta historia participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"


**Personaje/Pareja(s):** Komui Lee/Lenalee Lee.

 **Advertencias:** Incesto, deseos sexuales hacia menores de edad, temas un tanto fuertes para gente sensible, desvarío propio de mi persona, posible Ooc, _¿Diálogos, qué son esas cosas?_

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el_ _Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"_

 **Tipo de amor:** Amor obsesivo.

* * *

 _ **Hellfire**_

* * *

Todo comenzó en medio de una regañina vespertina. Él se había dormido encima de su escritorio, con una taza de café predispuesta a su lado, que por su mismo movimiento sonámbulo, logró desparramar su contenido encima de los papeles dispersos en su escritorio; Lenalee resultó no encontrar nada gracioso del evento. Lo había despertado con una muestra de quejas, con seguidos _«tienes que ir a tu cama si estás cansado; no debes descuidarte así*»;_ prorrumpidos con su rica voz de amazona.

Komui se disculpó entre quejidos cansados, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, la encontró inclinándose en su escritorio. Mohín presto en labios, ojos entrecerrados y… el pequeño escote de su pecho, mostrando de forma más rica el contenido que resguardaba.

Él pestañeó repetidas veces, ya espabilado, intentando saber cuándo ella había crecido, el momento que cambió de niña a mujer, si es que era posible que con tan solo catorce años ella tuviera esas formas.

.

Quería relegar al vacío el hecho de que él no pudiera apartar sus ojos, justo de la parte que incitaba más al morbo y depravación.

También omitió de su mente, el cómo había vigilado, atento, curioso y casi ansioso; todo el trabajo de recolección —de los tantos papeles caídos— hecho por… su hermana.

* * *

Luchando contra fantasmas recién despertados, Komui había intentado cambiar su novedoso desvío y transmutarlo en un error; un desliz sin importancia.

—Tal vez debo descansar. —Abogó para sí mismo, logrando que aquella escusa fuera suficiente como para salvaguardar la opresión de su pecho, el revoltijo de su estómago.

Y con la misma empresa de desperezarse, se dirigió a la cafetería luego de darse cuenta que el dormir —en su cama— ya era un sueño lejano, y caprichosamente rehuyente. Al entrar no pudo ver nada más que el espectáculo nuevo: Los Bookman.

Los dos hombres habían llegado hacía ya una semana; se acomodaron de forma extraordinariamente rápida, y si bien el hombre viejo fue más un fantasma que un nuevo agregado; su aprendiz resultó la comidilla del pueblo. Muy hablador, muy amistoso y muy dado a empezar nuevos eventos que descolocarían a cualquiera; y haciendo alarde de su puesto de Bookman, a mucho ruego, empezó a contar historias —demasiado dulcificadas— de sus venturas en guerras, viajes y demás.

La Orden estaba repleta de guerreros y gente que, se quiera o sin querer, debían emprender nuevas travesías a otros países; lo que contaba el chico no era nada del otro mundo. Pero aun cuando no había novedad, la forma en que relataba todo, lo volvía llamativo. Dulce lengua, dulce canto. Komui esperaba grandes cosas de este trabajo en cooperación con los Bookman. Lo hacía pero…

Entre su espionaje a la atracción del momento, encontró algo aún más novedoso.

A Lenalee sentada a unos cuantos asientos más lejos del joven pelirrojo. Sonrisa en labios, ojos destellantes y languidez corporal. Lenalee siempre fue reticente a todo nuevo**, _«puede ser peligroso, no lo conocemos»;_ le decía cuando estaban a solas, luego de fingir que no había asperezas prestas a salir _«si no tenemos cuidado puede destruir todo lo que tenemos»;_ ella siempre llegaba increpar; o solía hacerlo… hasta ese momento.

Komui supo reconocer que aquella baja de defensas, se debía más a su edad que intuición. Ya iba a ser una adolescente, por tanto, ya empezaría a pensar en novios y demás. Él sabía que ese momento iba a venir, ya lo venía pensando desde que la reencontró, y la supo inseparable de un niño huraño, pero… ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan mal?

* * *

Con mala intuición y todo, lo dejó pasar; lo hizo o intentó hacerlo hasta que fue testigo de cierto comportamiento que le daría mucho a pensar.

Su hermana había salido a una misión, y antes de volver no logró comunicarse con ellos para anunciar el éxito —o fracaso— de su labor. Según luego le contaron, sus golems perecieron ante el ataque imprevisto de los Akuma, y por la misma intensidad de su batalla, cuando Lenalee llegó, estaba toda magullada, frágil y endeble. Con los ojos compungidos de lágrimas y agarrando en su mano derecha —con fuerza opresora— la única prueba de que su malestar no fue vano.

No logró ser el primero en verla entrar a la Orden, no estaba consciente siquiera de su entrada al establecimiento; pero sí fue el segundo en saber de ella.

La había encontrado en manos del recién llegado, con la fuerza de su cuerpo por fin perdida y rompiendo en frágiles sollozos en pecho ajeno. Ella había levantado su pequeña mano y acarició con su fuerza restante el rostro del joven.

—Gracias. —Resultó decir, pero Komui no la escuchó. Solo tenía en cuenta el fuerte agarre del chico en el talle de su hermana, el cómo la capa y falda, por la misma posición, se habían subido más de lo debido y mostraba con arrogancia las tersas y exuberantes piernas y… los sentimientos que bailoteaban en orbes masculinas y ajenas.

Komui mordió sus labios, cuando supo encontrar entre todo el revoltijo la lujuria.

 _«¿Cómo se atreve?»;_ pensó al pillarlo infraganti. Su hermana estaba en un momento de debilidad y ese niño, ese maldito aprendiz de quién sabe qué cosa, estaba ahí pensando en asuntos que no venían al caso en ese momento. Su hermana era una niña, y era… Las manos de su hermana no se apartaron de dónde estaban y en cambio apoyó aún más su cuerpo en el ajeno, mientras murmuraba otras palabras que en su lejanía no pudo escuchar.

.

Tenía un nudo en el pecho.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo le habían dicho que los niños soldados crecían rápido. La presión era mucha, los problemas que sufrían sobrepasaban la comprensión de la mayoría y el estrés era un amigo común del día. Él había entendido eso cuando Lenalee a tan solo doce años, tuvo una charla larga y tendida con él, donde le proponía la libertad.

Ella ya venía resignándose a un mal destino de encierro y suplicio, y creía que él no tenía por qué sufrirlo también. Tras unas largas horas de dimes y diretes; ella accedió a su estadía. Komui dijo que lo hacía por ella y por él, que no podía estar tranquilo si la dejaba, y Lenalee accedió mientras la labor no lo hiciera infeliz. Y en ese entonces, cuando la supo tan adelantada a los de su edad se sintió, francamente, orgulloso.

Pero a tiempo presente, sabiendo su desarrollo ya no mental sino fisionómico, sintió pánico. La Orden estaba plagada de jóvenes hombres, ya sean exorcistas, buscadores o científicos. En los tantos viajes había aún más personas así. Además su hermana no estaba indemne a los encantos de hombre mucho mayor y más experto en el arte de la galantería. Y al saberla más adelantada, pensó: _«¿Por qué ella no sería propensa a los placeres carnales?»;_ él sabía lo que era el sexo y tenía muy en cuenta la satisfacción que el acto transmitía, entonces podría ser que Lenalee…

Removiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, hizo todo lo posible para sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza; pero no pudo.

La imaginaba en toda posición y con diferentes amantes, sea el nuevo exorcista, el Buscador con el que compartió un par de saludos o Reever quien trabajaba la par de él. En todos sus pensamientos, el susodicho perdía protagonismo y solo la imaginaba a ella, desnuda, radiante y preciosa. Sus cabellos oscuros despeinados y desperdigados en la piel de su espalda y pechos de forma casi obscena —o de forma realmente obscena—; labios rojos, carnosos y entreabiertos que susurraban obscenidades suplicantes; ojos grandes y vidriosos, perdidos en la bruma del placer y deseo; y hasta una mata de pelo superpuesta coquetamente en el pubis.

Era paranoia de las posibilidades que tenía, era asco de que fueran tantas, era desaprobación a todas las opciones, era… Le dolía la entrepierna.

* * *

Creyendo ineludible y segura la actividad sexual de su hermana; decidió comprobar sus pericias. Pero no pudo… Jamás encontró hallazgo alguno que le corroborara su intuición, y eso en vez de generarle paz, le inyectaba desconfianza y hartazgo.

Veía en todos lados lobos que tenían en mente el poner sus colmillos en la piel de su Lenalee —si es que no lo habían hecho ya— y encontraba en su propia hermana un nuevo y curioso personaje. Uno que a veces era una virgen santificada, y en otras una joven mujer con dotes dignas de una cortesana.

Lenalee apenas tenía quince años, su cuerpo empezaba desarrollarse más y más, perdiendo así la grasa de bebé y convirtiendo toda ella en piernas largas, curvas sinuosas y peligrosas.

A él, la misma imagen, le hacía agua en la boca y supuso, lo mismo pasaría con otros. Era solo cosa de verla; era solo cosa de tocar un poco su piel y pensar —¡oh, pensar!— en cuánto darían los hombres con el solo privilegio de tenerla por una noche. Indignado ante la idea, había logrado restringirla y rodearla.

Ya muchos sabían que a Lenalee no se la tocaba que ahí estaba él, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mantenerla pura —o tan solo alejarlos para que ya no se la manchara más— y perfecta. Le hacía recuerdo a ella también que era su hermano, nadie más importante podía haber, la Orden era su hogar, eso no cambiaría, pero él era familia; refugio y protección*. Komui estaría con ella hasta el final si no es que mucho más.

Aun así con todas las cosas que hizo, aun desconfiaba. Ella debía haber hecho algo en las misiones, pensaba, y hasta tuvo la tentación de crear algún tipo de artilugio que gravara cada una de sus acciones; o el presentar algún robot que tuviera como fin el solo seguirla y honrarla.

 _«Solo la protejo»;_ se excusaba. _«Hago lo que todo hermano mayor haría»;_ insistía.

Y con eso en mente, no tuvo el mayor recato en distraerla cuando estaba lavando sus ropas, y robarle unas cuantas bragas.

.

En la soledad de su habitación, intentó de muchas formas encontrar algo que inculpase sus actos. No había nada, la diminuta ropa no hablaba, no tenía signos… Nada. Pero eso no evitó que en un acto semi-inconsciente —dulce curiosidad inyectada en sus venas— llevara las prendas a su nariz e inhalara el olor de su femineidad.

Era similar a droga.

* * *

La puerta final, que daría nombre a todo el revoltijo de emociones no reconocidas, se dio por… accidente.

Él había entrado a la habitación de Lenalee para simplemente saber si estaba despierta y quería tomar su debido desayuno. Al adentrarse en el cuarto de ella —sin tocar su puerta— jamás esperó encontrarla totalmente desnuda.

La espalda de ella blanca como la nieve, y la luz solar alumbrándola, la volvía casi alucinógena. Ella estaba encorvada y juró ver, además, la forma de su trasero —una redondez absurda y… tentadora— y cuando lo supo presente, por el mismo movimiento frenético, notó sus pequeños pezones, erguidos, altivos y orgullosos. Eran rosas, tal y como había imaginado.

Ella —desgraciadamente— lo botó. Komui cerró la puerta en un santiamén, pero no se pudo quitar de la cabeza a Lenalee sentada, en una de las burdas imitaciones de su propio rostro.

La excitación creció sin contemplación a su recato, o su poca predisposición de reconocer el sentimiento —negado todos estos años— y lo obligó a adentrarse en las duchas de la Orden, y refregarse la pena y negación.

.

En sus pensamientos ya no había amante desconocido y ajeno.

Se masturbó hundido en el lívido, la culpa y la fascinación.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La enfermedad decadente comió su vida, y sin pena, porque Komui, desde que fue en su busca, tenía muy bien pensado en volverla el centro de su vida. Los años que restaron de su convivencia con Lenalee, lo volvieron cada vez más hambriento de su toque y reconocimiento aún más profundo, pero eso no sucedió. Solo pudo contentarse con apretados abrazos que le narraban las formas de ella; o pacíficas noches donde al tenerle inconsciente y cerca; logró acariciar —con miedo, pena y anhelo— las torneadas piernas. Nada más, y así estaría bien, mientras ella estuviera presente…

Por desgracia, Lenalee falleció, tenía diecinueve años y fue en una misión suicida para salvar al mundo que no le importaba. Cuando le llegó la noticia el universo mismo se le vino encima, lloró por días, negó comer otros más, gritó a sus superiores y sabiendo su voluntad perdida; renunció.

Reever le ayudó a hacer su equipaje, o en realidad todo lo realizó su amigo, y le dejó vagar entre pensamientos deprimentes. En medio del mutismo, Komui prorrumpió:

—Estoy pensando pedir que la borren de mi mente, ¿qué dices?

El rubio lo analizó largamente, y mientras limpiaba los muebles rebosantes de cosas, por fin dijo:

—No lo sé, ¿tu vida no sería lo mismo sin ella?

—No, nunca volverá a ser lo que era, jamás, pero ella se fue…

Komui en ese momento notó que algo calló al suelo y a Reever arrodillándose casi desesperado por recoger lo perdido. Lo miró, primero con curiosidad, y cuando supo qué era aquello, lo hizo con sorpresa y por último con miedo. Wenhamm, quedó un largo momento en silencio y Komui casi rio ante su idiotez.

Sabía muy bien que había cosas inculpantes en su habitación. Él había recogido trocitos de ella desde hace tiempo; desde sus dientes de leche, cabellos cortados y sujetos en pequeñas trenzas, a… una gran colección de su ropa interior. Un tesoro secreto que dormía con él la mayoría del tiempo. Sobre todo cuando se sentía solo y desesperado. Caliente y sediento.

Escuchó el sonido ronco de una garganta.

—¿Komui alguna vez la deseaste como mujer?

Quiso negarse, pero luego al darse cuenta que sin ella ya nadie valía la pena, que se iba y no volvería, que perdería sus recuerdos y siquiera sabría quién era el tipo de su enfrente; que simplemente ahora no le importaba; calló. Y por supuesto tan solo con eso; aceptó*.

* * *

 **1.-** Sé que muchos creen que Komui es meramente un vago en su trabajo, y "Jajaja, ¿qué hace en ese puesto ese tipo?", pero creo que es una forma tonta de reducirlo. Komui es, de hecho, un hombre trabajador, en los extras –sé que lo leí, pero no sabría especificar cuándo—se dice que Komui trabaja muchas veces hasta el hartazgo y que llega a eludir el comer porque sigue trabajando. Además es obvio que es así, es el jefe de la central, siendo que es un simple civil, sin conexiones ostentosas y tal: superando a Bak Chang, quien siempre creyó que el puesto era para él, ya que vivió en una familia de científicos, siempre afiliados a la Orden. ¿Lo notan? Komui vago no es. Y obvio en esa escena, Lenalee acaba de llegar de un viaje.

 **2.-** No voy a explicarlo largamente, pero en cierta parte del manga Lenalee me parece un tanto grosera con Allen, cuando recién lo ve, creyéndolo maldito. Asimismo se me hace que ella siempre será algo desconfiada, para proteger lo que quiere, eso sí, en el momento que acepta a uno como parte de su mundo; ella protege. En cuanto a ella con Lavi, para mí hay dos opciones, o lo sabe una farsa, o al principio lo cree fascinante, porque sin lugar a dudas, Lavi está hecho de algo poco visto en cualquier lar.

 **3.-** El interés de Lenalee por Lavi es concienzudamente ambiguo. Saquen las conclusiones que quieran, pueden volverlo su flechazo o no. Por mí no hay problema.

 **4.-** Este egoísmo de Komui es algo obviamente inventado y para dar un poco más de sabor al asunto, pero… también es un poco… un pensamiento mío. Sí, Komui nunca dice algo así –creo—pero decora el cuarto de Lenalee con su rostro, no la deja acercarse mucho a otros, y además de exorcista la vuelve su ayudante. Lenalee está rodeada de Komui, y él lo hace adrede, tomen conclusiones pertinentes.

 **5.-** La última parte es un extra, que pueden pasar por alto, en realidad la historia acaba en la otra parte, porque yo solo quería reflejar su decadencia. Descubrir todos los años de deseo y dolor, sería un infierno y hasta sería cansino; pero… mi idea estaba hecha con esta última parte, y sin eso, sentía que perdía cierto espíritu de lo que quería, o sea, lo último es solo un capricho y ya. Quería darle un punto final, pese a que no lo necesita.

 **6.-** El personaje de Lenalee tiene poca participación adrede, quiero que este fic trate de la lujuria y el cómo todo se entremezcla con ese aspecto. Komui conoce a su hermana, pero la decide diferente una vez empieza a añorarla. Estas son cosas del amor, el deseo, los celos y las ganas de controlar. Esta es mi verdadera idea de lo que es un "enamoramiento"; pero no me pienso explayar.

 **7.-** Brevísima inspiración en el libro de "Lolita" y la película "El jorobado de Notredame".

* * *

Uff, fin, finito, ¡al fin acabé! Por un momento creí que no lo haría y hasta estaba resignada, jajaja.

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Primero espero que no haya sido muy Ooc, yo tiendo a volver más serios a mis personajes en tramas que lo piden, además insisto en que Komui es más que grito, pompa y sonaja; él ha tenido más de un momento de mucha seriedad en la serie, y creo que puede tener un lado más… no sé, ligado a la reflexión, o… esto, supongo.

Luego, disculpa a los ofendido, porque primero se tocó el tema del incesto y luego, de forma aunque superflua, la pederastería. Además fue uno de los fics donde toqué más el tema sexual, la atracción al cuerpo ajeno y demás. Pero la trama pedía eso, el tipo de amor también; además… creo que esta era la idea más Ligth de las otras dos que tenía. El TykixLenalee, llegaba a límites abrumadores de lo perturbante –al punto de parecer anti Lenalee—y el Yulma que tenía en mente, era… muy dark. Aunque por temas morales, supongo que esta idea lleva su buen merecido segundo lugar en mi mente perturbada, jajaja.

Y… y… la verdad me gustó escribir el fic, sin diálogos y todo. Es tiempo que no ando pensando en la figura femenina al escribir, y me doy cuenta que se siente igual de bien en esos sentidos con hombre o mujer, no sé, es lo mismo ambos tienen sus buenos aspectos (?). Además también ya es tiempo que no hago incesto, jajaja.

Y ya, desvarío, estoy con sueño y no tengo más que decir: ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?

PD: Esto es un amor obsesivo, porque Komui solo vive para ella, porque Komui se obsesiona no solo con ella sino también con su vida sexual, porque Komui decide acapararla y tenerla para él y solo él –al menos que sea el primer lugar—por… por favor, díganme que no fallé, jajaja.

PD2: En FF, debería haber un género erótico (?) XDDDD

PD3: Mañana hago otra revisión rápida. Hoy no puedo dormir así que… solo quise subir la historia, jajaja. Aun así esto está pendiente a pequeñas configuraciones.


End file.
